


Angel Bunny

by Dragon_MoonX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: Modesty cherishes a special toy given to her by her biological mother. And when this favorite toy falls into disrepair, she discovers a second angel watching over her.





	Angel Bunny

"Credence, can I come in?"

It was a simple request, soft spoken, gentle and kind, yet lonely. He could hear it in her tone of voice when she approached his bedroom door.

Without a word or a moment of hesitation, Credence stood up and opened the door, allowing Modesty to enter. She was carrying a plush rabbit with yellow wings, its fur graying, the color fading from it eyes. She'd had that rabbit for as long as Credence could remember, since the day she first walked through the door with Mary Lou holding her hand. It was a gift from her biological mother. Modesty told him the story, recalling moments from her past as she so often did when they were alone.

Her family was poor, and it was during a trip to the local Salvation Army that her mother picked up the rabbit and brought it home for Modesty. She told her daughter that his name was Angel Bunny, and that he would always be there for her, bringing joy and friendship as long as she took good care of him.

"Mommy isn't with us anymore," Modesty told Credence, not long after they first met. "She had to go away, and that's why Daddy had to give us up. He couldn't look after us all by himself. But he told me Mommy's spirit is inside Angel Bunny, and that she's still here watching over me."

Seeing her now, clinging to her precious toy as though it were her entire world, Credence couldn't help feeling sorry for his little sister. She hadn't exactly been given to a decent family, and it was thanks to their mother's constant abuse that the rabbit was starting to fall apart.

"Can you fix him?" Modesty asked, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. She held out the stuffed animal, and Credence reached for it, handling it carefully so as not to damage the beloved toy.

"What happened to him?" he asked, seeing where the stuffing had spilled from a rip in its side. There were burn marks on the rabbit's pink spotted nightshirt, and the ribbon around its neck was frayed.

"He had an accident," Modesty said sadly, staring at the floor.

She didn't have to say anymore. The reddish marks on Modesty's arm where the belt had coiled around her wrist were enough to tell him what had happened.

"I'll do what I can," said Credence, keeping his tone gentle.

Credence searched his room and was able to locate a needle and a spool of thread. Though it wasn't the same color as the rabbit, it was enough to repair the toy after its stuffing had been replaced. He then brushed the soot off the plush rabbit and patched his nightshirt, using a small scrap of fabric to cover the burn marks.

It was during this time that Credence noticed a heart shaped pendant dangling from the ribbon around the rabbit's neck. The pendant was pink and made of plastic, and there was writing on it, but it was difficult to read.

"What does this say?" he asked, handing her the rabbit.

Wordlessly, Modesty took the rabbit and held it against her chest, hugging the toy before stepping into the sunlight. "It's a special message. But it glows in the dark so you can't see it without the sun."

Modesty stood in the sunshine, holding her toy so that the light fell across the pendant. After a minute or two, she returned to Credence and sat down beside him on the bed.

Credence carefully examined the toy, tilting his head and leaning forward slightly. There in the shadows of his room he could just make out the words "I love you" written in elegant cursive.

"Thank you, Credence," Modesty said softly, leaning sideways and resting her head on his shoulder. She then closed her eyes, grateful for the warmth and comfort he provided.


End file.
